


It Never Lasts: Able x Reader

by ScarredWoods



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredWoods/pseuds/ScarredWoods
Summary: Nothing ever lasts. Whether it be family, friends, or love.For thousands of years, Able has been forced to live in the mortal world wit these disgusting and putrid humans. He was cursed for eternity all thanks to his brother. And unfortunately, his brother was cursed with him as well. After spending Millennias in Mesopotamia, he thought it was time for a change. He decided to travel somewhere else to get away from his past and from his brother. Finally, he found a new place to live and something else. Along with someone.The year is 1876 in Strine, Texas. A young woman once came to town to become a teacher for small children.Warning: violence, blood, gore, betrayal, curse words, death will be in the book.Thank you for taking your time to read this.
Relationships: SCP-076 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Prologue is not mandatory! I repeat! The Prologue is not mandatory! Prologue is skippable.  
> Warning: Prologue includes violence, blood, murder, and betrayal. The Prologue will possibly give you a different perspective of a character that you may not like.   
> This is non-canon. All is head-canon of what might have occurred during the murder of the youngest brother. You have been warned. 
> 
> In this chapter, it shows how Able's death came to be and why Cain did what he did. This is my version of the event. It has a completely different background and plot than the one in the bible, which most people consider as their canon, but since I'm not comfortable with using my religion's version of Able and Cain, I've decided to make my own version. The dialogue in the Prologue will make more sense as the story continues on, revealing the events to Able's death and Cain's punishment.  
> I hope you enjoy. :)

“Is this not this great, brother?” said a tall, dark male. He had long, black hair and grey eyes. With him, he carried a bag and his shepherd's staff. “Finally, it has been so long since we have done something together.”

“Indeed it has been.” another tall, dark male said. He had short, black hair and brown eyes. He carried nothing but his spear. “It has been so long since we have ventured out together.” unlike his brother, he wasn’t smiling.

His brother noticed. “You do not look happy. Is everything alright?” he became worried.

He turned his head towards his brother and tried to pull off a fake smile. “Of course I am. I am just lost in thought.” he turned his head to face forward again. 

The youngest bit the inside of his cheek. And then he realized. “Oh. I see why you look so down. The ceremony is coming soon. And soon you will be leader to our small tribe. You will be leader to our people and protect them from the ruthless rulers our ancestors escaped from.” He placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Do not worry. You will be an excellent leader.” He smiled at him. ”I’ll always be beside you. We are brothers. We stick together no matter what.” they stopped walking. “Right?”

The eldest slowly formed a smile, but it wasn’t one of happiness. Soon he began to laugh. The laugh was cold, sinister, and insane. The youngest was startled by this and slowly let go of his brother’s shoulders. He became worried and confused. 

“Cain?”

The eldest brother, known as Cain, stopped laughing and a frown immediately took over his face. Slowly he turned his head to face his brother. “You are wrong, brother. You will not be beside me. In fact, it is me who will be beside you. Unless I do something about it.”

The youngest became more afraid than worried. He was still confused but fear was slowly starting to taking over it. He took a step back and held his staff closer to him. “What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? What do I mean!? I know what you are trying to do, Able. You are trying to take my place as leader. I see how hard you have been working. How desperately you wish to gain father’s recognition. Father has never praised you for anything. He always compares you to me. Yet he no longer does.” He grips the spear in his hand tighter.

At this point, Able was completely afraid. He kept walking backward but Cain kept walking forward.

“I know you want to take my place. I know you want to be the one to lead my people. I know you wish to gain father’s attention so he may change his mind and choose you instead of me.” His face held no moral. He held no emotion but anger. 

Able was soon backed into a sort of wall but was too afraid to look away from his oldest brother. “No. You have it all wrong. I do not wish to take your place, I simply wish for our father to notice me for once. I just wanted him to see I was never born to be a failure. Cain, please. I would never want to take your place.”

Cain scowled. “You speak nothing but lies!” He points the spear towards his brother. “I see how much better you are than me, now. How hard you work. How you manage to accomplish every task given to you. How everyone is starting to like you and see you for what you can do. I am soon to be the leader! People should be acknowledging me! I am the one they should be praising and congratulating! Not you!”

Just as Cain was about to pearce the spear into his brother, Able dodge and tried to defend himself with his staff. The two brothers fought. One crazed with jealousy and the other filled with fear and betrayal. As they were fighting, both of them fell into the entrance of a cave. They crashed and scraped their skin against the hard gravel. Able was dazed and tried to comprehend what happened but Cain wasted no time. He grabbed his spear and immediately tackled him. He straddled him and held the spear above him, ready to bring it down on his face.

Able grasped the spear and tried to push it away from his face. “Cain, please! We are brothers.” He started tearing up. “Please, do not do this.” He choked back a sob. “I never wanted to be a leader, I just wanted to be your equal! I just wanted to be your brother!” Cain pushed harder on the spear. “I wanted to be there next to you. I was tired of being behind you. I was tired of being your shadow. I just wanted to be next to you.”

Cain gave him a twisted, evil smile. “You were never meant to be next to me. The young ones stay behind the older ones.” with one last thrust, he pierced the spear into his forehead. Able choked and struggled under him. “Shh. Do not worry, dear brother. I will make it up to you.” He lowered his head closer to his ear. “I will tell every one of your heroic, yet idiotic, sacrifice.” He plunged it deeper into his skull.

Able no longer moved. He no longer struggled. He was no longer choking. He was still. He was dead. The red pool of blood spread around them, growing bigger each second. Cain took out the spear and started to apply wounds on himself. 

After he was done, he got up and exited the cave. He looked back one last time and frowned. Without a word, he turned and began to walk back to the village; leaving his brother’s body in the cave.

The pool of blood spread more and more. Soon it touched a large, cubic artifact. The blood ran up the artifact, filling in all the carved symbols until each one was filled with crimson substance. Once it was done, Able’s body turned to dust and the artifact began to glow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever lasts. Whether it be family, friends, or love. 
> 
> For thousands of years, Able has been forced to live in the mortal world wit these disgusting and putrid humans. He was cursed for eternity all thanks to his brother. And unfortunately, his brother was cursed with him as well. After spending Millennias in Mesopotamia, he thought it was time for a change. He decided to travel somewhere else to get away from his past and from his brother. Finally, he found a new place to live and something else. Along with someone.
> 
> The year is 1876 in Strine, Texas. A young woman once came to town to become a teacher for small children.
> 
> Warning: violence, blood, gore, betrayal, curse words, death will be in the book.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, came to a new town in search for a job as a teacher.

The year is 1873, here in Texas, in a small town called Strine. How that town got the name is very simple. It's the last names of two English businessmen put together. Cornelius String and Florence Sierwine. The two men traveled to the new state, Texas, to see what money opportunity they could come up with. When they ventured into a cave, they found copious amounts of gold, and they wanted it. But they couldn't. Not until they ask the governor for the property. And that's exactly what they did.

They never told the Governor the real truth to buy the property, what they told them was that they were going to build a small town there, to build up the economy and give people more chances for work and a place to live. And that's how the town was made. The governor gave them the property and they immediately send out the news that they needed workers to build a new town. 

Now three years later, the small town had a population of 56 and soon, one of them will be a young girl with a small dream. 

In the distance, there was a horse and carriage going straight to town. Inside the carriage was a family of 6 and a guest. A father, who is steering the horses, a mother and her four children with three girls and one boy. The guest was the final passenger. It was a young, beautiful woman. She had (h/l), (h/c) hair, (e/y) eyes, and (s/c) skin. Her name was (Y/N) (L/N) and she was 22. 

She came to town to look for the opportunity for a job. And that job was to become a teacher for young children. She came by herself because, well, she didn't have a family. She's been an orphan since she could remember. But it didn't matter for her. Not having a family wasn't going to bring her down and stop her from having a good life. Going into a new town can give her the opportunity for this new life. 

"What did you say you were going to do at this new town, young lady?" Asked the mother of the four children. 

(Y/N) looked at the mother who was sitting in the corner on the opposite side of her. She smiled and answered. "Why, I wish to be a school teacher. Help them go good in life. Teach them what they need to learn. I just love children."

The mother smiled. "Well ain't that nice. I'm sure I'll be sein' my kids at your classroom, then."

(Y/N) looked at the small children next to their mother. "I sure hope so."

"You say you love children, right?"

She nodded. "That would be right, madam."

"Ever thought of having yer own?"

She blushed at her question. "Why, yes. That would be nice. But ya know men. They prefer a stay at home wife, cleaning houses, and taking care of the kids all day."

"Ain't that right." said the husband from the outside of the carriage.

The mother scowled. "You mind your business, Jefferey!" She then went back to talking to the young woman. "Don't mind him."

"Make me, woman!" the man gave out a hoarse laugh. 

The mother rolled her eyes. "Well if you do find yourself a man who won't mind you bein' a teacher, make sure he ain't an asshole like this one." She points to the front of the carriage.

(Y/N) tried her best to cover up her laugh. "Hmm. It would be nice. I guess I just have to see how the men are in this new town."

"Speaking of town," said the husband, "we're here." 

The carriage stopped moving and (Y/N) began to grab her two bags next to her. She peeked from behind the sheets to see the town. There wasn't anything really special about it. It just looked like a regular town, but new. She smiled and looked back at the mother. "It was mighty nice of you to give me a lift. Thank you."

The mother chuckled and waved her off. "Oh, it's no problem. Just know you have a friend in town, now."

She smiled and waved at her. "Goodbye." She began to get out of the carriage and descend to the dirt floor. She could hear the children and mother saying goodbye to her from inside. She walked to the front and waived at Jefferey. "Goodbye, and thank you for the lift."

He smiled and tipped his hat. "Ain't no problem, ma'am. See ya around." He whipped the leash, causing the horses to start moving again. 

(Y/N) smiled. She breathed in and out, continuing her walk to the city hall, where she can apply for a job as a teacher.

\-------------

"I say," said Mr. String behind his desk. "Looks like we do have a spot for another teacher." Mr. String is a 53-year-old man with a big belly. He was very well dressed in a bowler hat on his head and a monocle on his left eye. He had a well-trimmed beard and a big nose. 

(Y/N) smile wide. "Oh, thank you, Mr. String! I'll be a great teacher. You won't regret it."

Mr. String wrote on a piece of paper then stamped it. "Here you go, "Ms. (L/N)." He handed her the stamped paper saying she is allowed to work there as a teacher. "And here are the keys to the house you purchased." He handed her a house key.

The now teacher held both items close to her and gave the biggest smile she could. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She shook his hand firmly and proceeded to exit the room with her bags. 

She exited the room and held the door open for the next man looking for a job. 

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She responded and went on her way to her new home.

It was a small house. Enough for one person. When you walk in you're immediately presented with the living room. It was small but enough to fit a couch and a coffee table. To the left was the entrance to the kitchen with space next to it for a dinner table. To the right, at the far end on the right wall, was a hallway leading to the bathroom and one bedroom. It will take time, but soon her new house will be filled with whatever she desires. 

This is her new home.

This is her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever lasts. Whether it be family, friends, or love. 
> 
> For thousands of years, Able has been forced to live in the mortal world wit these disgusting and putrid humans. He was cursed for eternity all thanks to his brother. And unfortunately, his brother was cursed with him as well. After spending Millennias in Mesopotamia, he thought it was time for a change. He decided to travel somewhere else to get away from his past and from his brother. Finally, he found a new place to live and something else. Along with someone.
> 
> The year is 1876 in Strine, Texas. A young woman once came to town to become a teacher for small children.
> 
> Warning: violence, blood, gore, betrayal, curse words, death will be in the book.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this.

The wind blew over the green pasture; ruffling the blades of grass as a flock of sheep continues to eat them. A little lamb swallows the grass he had in his mouth and walks over to the waters of the river. Once he arrived, he was met with a man sitting on a log. The man turned to the lamb and proceeded to stroke his soft head. He smiled and turned back towards the lake. 

The sun was beginning to set. Able couldn't help but watch the colors of the sky reflect off the frigid waters. For the past three centuries, Able has been living here in Texas, taking care of the flock of sheep he found. When he found them, they were being attacked by two hungry coyotes. He managed to save those who were left and keep them protected from anyone who wishes to cause them harm again. 

The lamb snuggled up next to him but was soon pushed away by a pig's snout. On Able's other side, there was a pig who was already snuggled up next to him and became angry as he sees a sheep trying to take away his napping spot.

The Sumerian chuckled and pet the pig. "Stop being so jealous, Pig. He just wishes to be next to me as well." Pig oinked at the lamb aggressively and proceeded to lay his head on his Master's lap. The lamb became startled and ran back to his mother. Able frowned and looked back at Pig. "Look what you did, Pig. You scared him. You have to stop being so aggressive to the young ones or else the father will come back for you again. And this time I will not be there to protect you." Pig ignored him and continued to lay his head on his lap, oinking happily. Able sighed and shook his head. He picked him up until they were eye to eye level. "When will you learn to behave?" Pig oinked once again and licked his master's nose. Able laughed and put him down.

The sun has set completely, causing Able to stand up and walk back towards his flock. Pig hurried behind him. 

"Another day, another night." He said to himself as he headed towards the entrance of his cave.

Once there, he grabbed a few sticks and twigs that were collected earlier and threw them in the fire pit. He took out a dagger and grabbed a rock to begin the fire. After it was made, Able sat down and stared at the fire dancing around the burning ember. As he stared he couldn't help but think back on his past. He couldn't help but think about everything that happened to him. 

Everyone he knew was gone. His only brother betrayed him. He was cursed and forced to live for eternity. For days on end, he felt nothing but loneliness. He had no one to talk to- well sort of. If you would count having self conversations with a pig and act like they were talking to you directly, then he did have someone to talk to. But other than that, he sort of wished he had someone to directly talk with. But there was no one who could. There was no one like him (Except for one but, he prefers to stay away from him). 

Able knew for a fact that no one knew how to talk like him, so communication was futile. People can only be alone for so long. This just wasn't right.

His thoughts were interrupted by the lick on his right cheek made by his small, pink, companion. "Pig!" He tried to push him off but he continued to lick him. "Come on! That is enough!" he began to laugh. After struggling for a while, Able managed to lift Pig up into the air, watching as Pig's little legs swing and pattle. He smiled upon this and set him on his lap. Immediately, Pig tried to jump on him but he calmed him down by patting his head. Pig let out a snort and finally lay down to rest.

Able smiled again and began to stroke his head. "Thank you for cheering me up, dear friend." Pig snorted once again and continued to make himself comfortable.

\------------------------------------------------

It was late. The stars shined brightly in the clear sky. Able stared at the bright moon in the sky. So many times he has seen it. So many times he has gotten sick of it. It's always the same thing. The moon is full, it shrinks to nothing, and then it fills to make the moon full again. The cycle will just always repeat itself. Everything just repeats itself. Morning comes, he puts the fire out, checks on the sheep, go out to get wood for a while, comes back, check the sheep again, wait till night, start the fire, keep watch for any danger, and so on and so on. The only excitement he ever gets is when a wild animal comes and he gets to chase it off. Or when he spots a human getting too close and goes out to murder them; but that's rare. Hardly any humans come this way. 

Able frowned at the thought. When he first came to this land and saw the humans living here, he was excited to see other people who sort of looked like him. With their black hair and skin color, he thought that maybe they spoke his language. He confronted them to see if they did but..... Well, after figuring out that they didn't, he wasted no time in ending their lives. 

Able smiled at that. Seeing others die and suffer gives him this joy that's almost unspeakable. Listening to their screams was like listening to a wonderful melody. It always brought a smile to his face. 

Speaking of humans. It was strange to him that humans with white skin have begun to appear. Not as much as the other humans with darker skin, but still. His favorite part about killing the white humans, though, was the stuff they carried with them. He mostly becomes interested in the shiny, yellow rocks they carried with them. Able never saw a yellow rock before, so naturally, he became interested in them. Another thing that interested him was a contraption that carries water. It was a bit bigger than his hands and round. All he had to do was pop off the lid and fill it with water. He found it to look very useful and took it with him along with the yellow rocks; carrying them all in a well made bag that he also liked. 

Though finding objects the humans carried were always very interesting, he never liked those small metal things that shoot other things at him. He was also disturbed by the loud noise it would always make. It was annoying and he hated it. Every white human he found always carried one. Besides, he almost lost an eye from finding out how it works. Luckily he dropped it on time and it shot at the sky. He didn't dare touch one of those again. 

He didn't really worry about them, though. Like said before, hardly any humans come here.

Able sighs and brings his knees up to his chest. He rests his head on them and stares at the ground. He was tired. He didn't know why he was tired, he just was. Maybe it was the repeating cycle. Maby it's the constant thought of never fully dying. Or maybe it's the fact that he's hasn't fully slept since coming here. He found out that he didn't need sleep and used it as an advantage for protecting the sheep, but it still feels good and relaxing to sleep. He'll take a small nap occasionally in the mornings, but nothing more.

After a while of looking at the ground, he heard walking. He lifts his head to inspect the sleeping sheep to see if any of them woke up. He sprang up to his feet once he spotted a coyote in the distance. He took out a dagger and slowly crept up to the animal. 

The coyote took small steps towards the Sumerian while emerging a deep growl from its throat. This confused Able since they usually pounce at the sight of him. Then it howled, and soon, more of them came out. Able frantically looked around him to count how many there were. 

How could this be? Coyotes never travel in packs. They either come alone or with one other. This was the first time he has ever seen so many at once. Soon they all began to surround Able to prevent him from escaping. He put away his dagger and took out a bigger sword instead. 

"So, you have gotten smart, have you not?" He pointed his sword at the one he presumed was the leader of this whole operation. "Well, I refuse to let such filthy creatures win this fight."

Without another moment to waste, they pounced.

\--------------------------------------------

It was a long and hard battle. Only a few of the coyotes died while the others escaped injured. The cowards managed to escape uninjured and leave before Able could chase them out himself. there was a lot more of them than expected. It turned out that there were more of them hiding in the shadows, waiting until Able was distracted enough to go after the sheep. It worked and it was unfortunate to see that he lost a few of his sheep.

After the battle, able ended with a scarred body full of bites and claw scratches, but it was nothing. He could hardly fell the pain. He looked up to see dawn breaking and sighed. The sheep all scattered to avoid the danger but those unfortunate were left on the ground dead or suffering from their injuries. Able realized that he would have to put them down himself and frowned. 

"I suppose this is what I deserve for complaining about not having enough excitement around here." He made his sword disappear and began to make his way towards his cave. "Pig. Are you there?" He called out but heard no response. This caused him to panic. "Pig!" Just then, a snort was heard from the collection of piled up yellow rocks he had on the far end of the cave. Able sighed in relief and walked towards the yellow rocks. He peered over to see his little, pink friend sleeping. "PIG!" The boom of Able's voice startled the pig from his slumber. He looked up to his master with drowsy eyes only to see a confused face. "Have... Have you been asleep this whole time?" Pig snorted, got up, and stretch his legs before going to Able. Able sighed before kneeling and pet Pig's head; smearing the blood of his hands on his head. "I am happy you are safe, my friend." A smile tugged at his lips. "Come now. We have work to do."

Able rose from the ground and made his way towards the entrance; Pig following beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Now Class, can one of you tell me the answer to this equation?” (Y/N) wrote the small equation, 26+39 on the chalkboard in front of the whole class. 

Some of the students began to solve the equation on their chalkboards and others either drew on them or just did nothing. (Y/N) grabbed her stick from her desk and tapped it on the desk of a student who wasn’t doing anything. The boy groaned and began to solve the equation on his small board.

After a few minutes, some of the students raised their hands to answer the teacher. (Y/N) looked around the room and chose a boy in the far back to answer. 

“65?” answered the boy. He looked nervous while giving his answer, afraid he got it wrong.

The teacher smile. “Correct!” She went back to the board and began to solve it herself. “For those of you who got it wrong, what you do is stack them first and then you start solving from right to left. Like this.” She demonstrated to the children by following her own steps. “6 plus 9 is 15, so you place the five here at the bottom and place the one on top of the two and the three. After that, you add all three of these numbers.”

Once she was finished, she turned back around to see the students either paying attention or drifting off into their own world. She walked to her desk and picked up a stack of papers. She walked to the first desk in the row and began handing them out. 

“This will be your homework for today, class. They’re math equations.” She paused a bit as she heard a few of the children groan. “Now I suggest you actually do this, for those who never do their homework, Brian,” everyone stared and giggled at Brian; the boy at the front of the class who groaned when he was forced to solve the math equation. “because tomorrow we’re having a test.” 

“What!?” Brian said shockingly. Everyone laughed at his reaction.

(Y/N) kept handing out the papers to the rest of the class. “You heard me, young man. You need to study if you want to get a good grade and pass my class.” After she was done, she walked to the front of the class with the extra papers in her hands. “Or, you could always retake class, again.” She playfully placed her hand on her hip in a sassy way and gave him a “you can do better” look. 

The laughter only grew as Brian was being roasted and embarrassed. 

“I can help ya study, Brian.” said a little girl beside him. Her name was Merida. She had her long, brown hair pulled up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. Her skin was pale and had freckles on the bridge of her nose and cheek. The color of her eyes is an ocean blue with a ring of dark blue on the outside. She wore a fluffy, pink dress with black shoes. They weren’t new and they didn’t look new either. All her clothes are simple hand me downs from family. 

(Y/N) smiled at her. “Well, how kind of you to offer Brian help, Merida.” (Y/N) liked Merida. Every time she sees her, she smiles. You see, she found out Merida was once an orphan like herself. But unlike her, Merida managed to find a nice family to take her in. She was always happy to see the old couple who took her in. The couple wasn’t able to have children of their own, so they decided to adopt Merida.

“No.” said Brian. “I don’t want no help from a girly girl like you.” 

Merida rolled her eyes. “Hmph. Well, good luck then. I tried being nice. Maybe you should give it a try.” 

Brian stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same.

“Hey, now. Don’t be rude to each other.” 

The teacher was interrupted by the sound of the bell. The children immediately started shoving everything in their bag; some were already out the door.

“Don’t forget to study!” (Y/N) tried calling out, but they were already gone. She sighed and shook her head. She walked back to her desk and placed the extra papers on it. 

“Knock knock.” said a woman in a sing-song voice. 

(Y/N) turned back around to see who it was. She smiled when she realized who it was. “Hi, Celia.” 

Celia was another one of the teachers here. She taught the older kids. “Hello, my little birdie~” she skipped all the way to her desk, did a 180 turn and sat on her desk with her right leg on top of the other. “Notice anything,” she lifted her right leg up, “different?”

(Y/N) cocked an eyebrow. “Let me guess.” she sat on her chair. “Mr. Money-man bought ya something.”

Celia scoffed. “For the last time, his name is Anthony Miller.” she pouted. “And yes, he did buy me somethin’.”

She smiled. “You’re spoiled.” She picked up a quill and began to grade last night’s homework.

The red-haired teacher gasped dramatically and placed a hand on her heart. “I may be spoiled, but…” she paused, trying to figure out what to say. (Y/N) waited patiently. She pursed her lips and gave up. “Okay. I give up. I am spoiled.”

“Told ya.” (Y/N) laughed and shook her head and went back to grading the homework.

Celia laughed as well. "But really. Guess." 

The (H/C) haired teacher sighed and continued with her task. 

It has been three years since she came to Strine and became a teacher. During her time here, she became happier than she could ever be. For so long she waited to have a family. A family to raise her and take care of her and teach her things she wouldn't be able to learn on her own. Now, after becoming a teacher, these students were her family. She will take care of them, and raise them, and teach them things; everything that never happened to her when she was growing up. 

She was happy here. She was happy with her current life. And honestly, she didn't plan on changing it. Everything was going just the way she wanted. Well…. She wasn't really planning on having an annoying best friend, but I guess it's a bonus for her.

"Is it the shoes?" She said with an annoyed smile. 

Celia squealed in excitement and kicked her feet. "YES! Just look at 'em! Look how they sparkle! They're so beautiful! Ah!" 

Just last week, a rich man came into town and immediately took fancy on Celia once he laid his eyes on her. Celia, being the sucker she is, didn't take down the opportunity of being with a handsome, rich man. And now every day, (Y/N) sees her with something new and expensive. 

'Well, at least he's making her happy.' She thought to herself. Though she did not approve of this method of winning a girl's heart, knowing her friend, there is nothing she could do to convince her that she could find a better and more loving man. One who does not win one's heart by buying gifts. 

She smiled at her red-haired friend and nodded. "I'm glad he's making you happy, but don't ya think ya should be planin' your next lesson for tomorro'?" 

Celia rolled her eyes and jumped off the desk. "Oh come on, sugar pie, learn to live a little." She slowly walks around her and drags her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Besides," she lowers her lips to her ear, "you're just jealous." 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and gently pushed Celia back causing her to chuckle. "I ain't jealous." She put her quill back into its holder. "But, I suppose it would be nice to be able to buy everything ya wanted." She admitted. I mean. Really. Who wouldn't want to be able to buy everything they wanted no matter how expensive it was?

"So why don't ya find yourself a man?" Celia asked as she placed her hand on her hip. 

A man? (Y/N) didn't have time for a man. The school and the children were far too important for her than going out to waste her time to find a man. What's the point if the possibility of them staying is slim? Yes, she always hoped to become married and have children, but if it meant leaving her job, then…

"I don't wan' a man. I'm perfectly fine with the way my life is right now." She once again grabbed her quill and continued grading the homework. 

Celia frowned at the (H/C) haired girl in front of her. She admitted that she was worried about her friend’s social life. Ever since she got here, she never attempted to have a conversation with any of the men here. All she did was isolate herself in her house grading papers or planning the next lesson. Of course, being the great friend she plans to be to her, she forces her to come out and socialize and come to the town’s seasonal parties. But right now, she sees that this is seriously a cry for help. And she intends to do something about it. 

With a devious smile, she places her right hand on her left shoulder. “You know, (Y/N),” (Y/N) sighed and moved her eyes to look at her. “Why don’t we plan a fun little trip for the children!?” 

(Y/N) coked an eyebrow. “What?”

“Oh come on, (Y/N). You’ve been so stressed and busy, lately. You need a day off and give the kids some fun. How ‘bout it?”

(Y/N) pondered for a moment. A field trip? She’s never done a field trip before. At first, she was interested but then it confused her. Why the change in subject all of a sudden? She narrowed her eyes at her. “What’s the catch?”

Celia just smiled sweetly at her. “No catch! Just a fun little trip, is all.”

“Just a trip?”

“Yup!”

“....”

“....”

“I’ll think about it.” with that, she focused her attention back to the papers. 

Celia smiled brightly and started walking towards the door. “Alrighty, then! Bye, sugar!”

“Goodbye, Celia.”

After her classroom door closed, a frown began to tug at her lips. 

She changed the subject. Why? She's planning something, (Y/N) knows it. She scoffed at the idea that popped into her head. 

'A man. That's what she's gonna try to do.' She thought. 'She gonna get some big, strong, and handsome man to come with us on a field trip and have him flirt with me.' she chuckled at the thought. 

"Yeah. As if some big shot's gonna waste their time with me." the sound of something snapping took her away from her thoughts. She looked down to see her broken feather and ink splattered all over a child's paper. She released her tight grip and sighed. "Aw, man. Sorry, Austin." She put the broken feather inside a bin next to her and grabbed her handkerchief to wipe off the black ink on her hand.

'Looks like it's gonna be stained for a while.' she thought.

After wiping her hand, she put all the papers back in one pile and began gathering her things. She grabbed her bag and stuffed it with everything she was going to take home. 

\---------------------------------------------

(Y/N) took out a set of keys from her bag and chose the one to her house. Considering how small the town still is, it didn't take long for her to get back home. 

"Oh! Hello, sweety!" 

(Y/N) turned back around to see one of her friends. She smiled and waved back at her. "Anabell. Hello. How's it goin'?"

Anabell made her way towards (Y/N) with a box in her hand. "Hello sweety. I'm doin' dandy. How 'bout you?" Anabell was the mother who gave her a lift towards town three years ago. At least once a week, Anabell would come visite (Y/N) for tea and coffee. The conversations they would have were mostly Anabell's since (Y/N) never really had anything to talk about. Most of her stories are things the students would do during class.

"I'm doin' just fine." she took out her key and placed it in the lock. "Care to come in?" she opened the door and held it for Anabell to come into.

"Thank you, dear." She set the box down on the coffee table. "So, care to explain why you're here so early? I was 'bout to walk all the way to the school."

(Y/N) closed the door and opened the blinds to let the sun in. She thought back to the quill incident. "I, um," she showed her stained hand at her. "I just got a little clumsy. Broke my quill and made a bit of a mess. Only got one at school so I came home to finish gradin'." A shy and embarrassed smile formed on her lips.

Anabell clicked her tongue and shook her head. She walked towards her and grabbed her unstained hand. "Come on." she said as she pulled (Y/N) to the couch. "Somethin's botherin' ya. Tell me."

The young teacher smiled at her concerned friend. "Just got clumsy." she lied. 

The mother rolled her eyes. "Honey, I'm a mother of six. Knowing when somethin's wrong is our sixed sense. Just ask any mother."

(Y/N) pondered for a moment. During her time at the orphanage, she was always told how to act when presenting themselves in front of a gentleman. She was always taught how to be a good mother and wife and how to take care of a household. She never liked it. She always hated how they told her that it was mandatory for a woman to be married to a man. She will admit that having children is something that she's always wanted. But after growing up and seeing happy couples everywhere, she felt a bit lonely. There was always a small thought in the back of her head saying, 'It would be nice to have a man to love.' Because of that, she started to wonder what it would be like to have a man. 

"Do you think I need a man?"

Anabell looked at her confused. "A man? So this is what it's all about, huh?"

"Yessum."

"Well, you really wanna know what I think?" she paused for a moment. "No."

Her answer confused (Y/N). "No?"

"No. You don't need a man. Look. You're doin' just fine on your own without one. You have your own life. The women out there are usually getting themselves a man because they can't get their own life. Women can't do much but get married and raise kids. There ain't that much jobs for us. You're lucky, though. You managed to get what most can't and you should feel proud about that. Do you feel proud?"

She chuckled. "Yessum."

"Good. But listen closely. I ain't sayin' you shouldn't get a man. You just asked if you needed one, and right now, you don't. You doin' just fine without one. None of this should mean you shouldn't get one. It's nice havin' one. It's nice having someone to love and care about ya. It's your desition if ya want one, sweetie. If ya do, then ya can't stay in here forever. 

(Y/N) nodded at this. She smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks."

Anabell hugged back. "Oh, of course, sweetie." she let go and placed her hands on the young teacher's shoulders. "So what caused these thoughts in the first place?"

She breathed in through her nose and exhaled out her mouth. She said only one word. "Celia."

Anabell lifts her hands up and lets them drop to her lap while rolling her eyes. "Celia. Of course. Why am I not surprised."

"Oh, she ain't that bad. She's just good at heart and wants what she thinks is best for me." (Y/N) as she fiddled with her fingers.

"She's a sucker for pretty boys, that's what she is." Anabell stated. "She wouldn't know what was good for her even if it smacked her in the face."

The two women laughed at the small joke. It was true, though. Now don't get her wrong. She's not a slut, whore, or anyone of those things. She's just someone who falls in love easily and is the type of girl that believes in love at first sight. She's also the type of girl that loves presents. The more presents, the more they love her; is what she thought. Of course, that's dangerous. She's been used and left because of her oblivious and blind mind of this so-called love she thinks she's receiving. 

Becoming a school teacher was something that Celia also wanted to be, as well. Five years ago, she came to Strine, not in search of a new life, but because she followed a man here. He left her soon after, though. She was already a teacher from the town she previously lived in, so obtaining a job as a teacher was not a problem for her. She continued to search for a man around town, hoping one of them would finally claim her as their bride. And like always, she says that her new boyfriend, Anthony Miller, will finally be the man she marries. Only time will tell, now.

Anabell reached for the box on the coffee table and opened it to reveal bread and cookies. "Now, why don' we start the stove for the tea and coffee." she said while grabbing a cookie and taking a bite. 

(Y/N) nodded and they both stood up to head towards the kitchen. 


	5. Chapter 5

The sun burned high in the sky. Summer in Texas wasn't always a pleasant thing to experience, but once you've lived in it for a few years, you get used to it. The sheep, on the other hand, suffer in the immense heat with all their heavy and thick wool. These are the times of the year when Able spends the day cutting the wool off of all the sheep. Thanks to the attack of the coyotes three nights ago, it's sad to say there weren't that many sheep to shear this time.

After finishing the last one, Able used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead. It was a hot day, indeed. He was glad he made the decision of shearing the sheep early in the morning. Pig laid in the shade of a tree, snoozing off, peacefully. It was a miracle how that pig always manages to sleep in the toughest of times. 

Able smiled at his little friend and stood up. He walked to the river and knelt down in front of it. As he looked into his reflection, he reached in with both hands to splash some water on his face. He reached in again and drank the water collected. It was cool to the touch and was just what anyone needed to stay hydrated. Able didn't need food or water to survive, but it was a nice feeling. It makes him feel more... well, I wouldn't say human... but I guess more alive. Alive as in the years before he was cursed. This includes sleeping. 

Since the attack, Able knew it will be a long time before the coyotes came back for their next meal. These days were the perfect opportunities to go out and scavage for resources; mostly firewood. Using wood from out there is drier and he wouldn't need to cut the healthy ones growing here already. Though it's much too hot to go right now. He would have to wait for the sun to be closer to the ground. 

The Sumerian splashes his face with water once more before walking over to the shaded ground where his pig laid. He sat down on the soft grass and rested his back on the tree trunk, putting his hands behind his neck. He closed his eyes but reopened them once he felt someone's head on his lap. It was the head of a small lamb who came to rest next to their protector. Able smiled and closed his eyes once more. 

\-----------

It was dark and cold. Able couldn't tell if his eyes were opened or closed, but he knew for certain he was inside of something; something wooden. He began to panic and felt around him to see if he could escape this wooden prison but the spacing was so small he could barely move around in it. He put his hands in front of him and tried to push the wood up. It moved slightly but was stopped by something on the outside. Able could hear the clanging of metal on the other side, so he pushed harder. He pushed until he heard something snap and the wood swung open. He quickly sat up and tried to look around him but it was still dark. Able tried to look at his hands but could see nothing. 

"Hello?" he called. "Is anyone out there?" No response. 

He was scared and didn't know what to do. Where was he? How did he get here? What happened?

Cain...

Able's memories soon flooded in and remembered what happened. He began to cry and breathe heavily as he remembers the vivid memories of his brother's actions and words. 

"No." tears spilled down his cheeks like rain; first soft, then heavy. "No! No no no!" he tried to get out of the wooden thing, only to trip and fall to the ground, but he felt no pain. He got up to his feet and ran forward but hit face-first to a wall and fell to the floor. Again, no pain. Able reached a hand out and felt cold stone. With the same hand, he balled it to a fist and slammed it on the cold stone. With that powerful punch, everything around him felt like it vibrated. 

Scared at what he did, again, he looked at his hands but saw nothing. The young Sumerian lifted himself to his feet and wiped his tears. He lifted his right fist back and readied it to punch the wall.

\----------

Able snapped his eyes open and hunched forward. Another reason he didn't sleep. Those damn memories always came back to haunt him no matter how many times he tries to ignore them. He never understood how they kept coming back; it's been so many years. Just once, he wished to have a good rest and never have to worry about those memories. But every time the memories do come back, he always question why. Why did he come back? Why was he chosen to live forever? Who was the one responsible to do this to him? Will he ever fully die? He will never get the answers. He knows. But for once, he would like the answer to at least one of them. 

A nudge on his right arm snapped him out of his daze. He looked to see Pig staring up at him, worriedly. 

Able sighed and pet the little pig's head. "Do not worry, dear friend, I am alright. Just a dream." Pig sat on his lap, indicating to talk to him about it. Able smile at this and began telling him about his dream.

This was normal. Able had no one to talk to. No one to tell how he's feeling or stay there to listen, so he would talk to the animals. Talking to them is what kept Able sane, they made him less lonely. He would talk to them about anything and they would always listen. Stories, feelings, dreams, anything. They'll just sit there and listen until he's done. There was just one problem. They couldn't talk back to him. That's what made him depressed. He had someone to talk to, but never anyone to talk back to him. If there was anyone who could speak his same language, he would gladly talk to them, even if they were human. Anyone else would be considered a waste of time and someone to kill. 

Cruel, you may think, but see it in his perspective. You wake up to see your whole village dead, you can't die, and for some reason, you have the sudden lust to kill and spill blood. You're alone for thousands of years with no one to talk to, no one to listen to, and no one to respond to you. You eventually become desperate for any contact, but because you are so desperate, you become impatient and agitated. If you cannot understand one single word they are saying, why bother? 

After Able finishes telling his dream to Pig, he looks up at the sky to see what time it was. "Shit. Did I really sleep for that long?" warm hues of colors blended together, surrounding the setting sun. Able grabbed Pig and set him down on the grass then stood up. "I must go now if I wish to bring back wood before dark." he walked over to his cave where his bag was with Pig traveling behind him. 

Once he retrieved it and put the strap on the opposite shoulder, he looked back at Pig and said, "I will be leaving now to go retrieve some wood. Stay here, this time." He pointed towards the ground to indicate that he did not want Pig to follow him. 

Pig oinked at him and sat down.

Able smiled at this. "Good." He bent down and pet his head. "I will be right back." With that, he went out.


End file.
